


Podfic: Stupid old fool

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Stupid old fool

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this very short snippet for the Criminal Minds Countdown we had over at cm_de (LJ).

 

 **Title:** "Stupid old fool"

 **Pairing:** Morgan/Reid + Rossi/Reid

 **Rating:** R (character!death)

 **Length:** Under 05:00 minutes

 **Summary:** Rossi's thoughts.

 **Beta:** Thanks to letsgofriday.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/65551.html)**


End file.
